finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Boco
.]] '''Boco', or Boko is a recurring chocobo name in the Final Fantasy series. Boco often plays an important role as one of the main characters' chocobo, or otherwise as a notable chocobo in the game. Appearances Final Fantasy V Boco, also known as Boko in later versions, is the name of protagonist Bartz Klauser's chocobo. Boco has a brief appearance at the beginning of the game, but becomes more important further into the storyline as the party is able to ride Boco around more frequently. Later on in the game, Boco meets a female chocobo named Koko and they have children together. Bartz is amused by his bird's virility, calling Boco a "stud". Boco also appears in a tutorial by explaining the Job System and abilities, after the player obtains the ability to change the party's jobs. The Game Boy Advance version adds a portrait of his face when Boco "kwehs". Final Fantasy VIII If the party goes to a Chocobo Forest the Chocoboy gives Squall a chicobo; its default name is Boko. His card in the Triple Triad minigame can be obtained by completing the Chocobo Forest sidequest. Chocobo World In the add-on game, Chocobo World, Boko is the main character who must, with the help of his friends Cactuar and Moomba, find his lost friend MiniMog. During his adventure he meets a female chocobo named Koko who assists him in gaining strength and, during the second quest, must be rescued from the Demon King. The information in Chocobo World can be transferred over to Final Fantasy VIII allowing the player to use Boko as a summon. Final Fantasy IX Boco is the name of one of the cards in the Tetra Master minigame. He has an appearance similar to that of Final Fantasy V's Boko. It is a very rare card, only won from the Card Phantoms in Memoria, or, extremely rarely, from the Fat Chocobo in Chocobo's Paradise. Additionally, the Black Mages raise a chocobo in their village and name him Bobby Corwen. This could be a reference to Boco, as the first two letters of the first and last names spell "Boco" ('Bo'bby 'Co'rwen). Final Fantasy XIII-2 Chocolina's nickname is 'Choco-boco-lina', a reference to Boco. Also, one of available names for the monsters to choose is Boco, which is among the recommended names for Chocobos. Final Fantasy Tactics Boco is Wiegraf Folles' chocobo while Wiegraf is part of the Corpse Brigade. Boco participates in the battle at the Windmill Hut against Ramza Beoulve but is later abandoned by Wiegraf and found surrounded by monsters at Araguay Woods over a year later. After saving him Boco then joins forces with Ramza. Despite his minor storyline role, Boco is simply an average chocobo. However, he is the only chocobo that has his own quote when the player highlights his name on the Formation Screen and presses the circle button. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift After giving the Hunter Yew a chocobo in the mission "Rancher's Request - Yellow", all subsequent missions will feature the yellow chocobo in his stable. If its name is checked, the chocobo will be revealed as being named Boko. Chocobo's Crystal Tower Boco is the name of the legendary chocobo that emerged victorious after vanquishing a tower filled with monsters. Its name is mentioned in Enisque legend, and is cited to all who joined the national chocobo breeding program. Elena Xequs introduces his legend to novice royal chocobo breeders. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Boko from Final Fantasy V and Final Fantasy VIII appears in Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. His cards are wind-elemental. Gallery Etymology Boco comes from the last two syllables for the word "chocobo", "co" and "bo", which are put in reverse: "bo" and "co". Trivia *In the iOS version of Final Fantasy V, Boco, Koko, and their children shared the same sprite with yellow chocobos from Final Fantasy Dimensions. *Boco is mentioned in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. On the Shera, one of the WRO members mentions that she keeps a river chocobo named Boco at the Chocobo Farm. *In Dissidia Final Fantasy, Bartz carries around one of Boco's feathers as a good luck charm and gives it to Squall as a promise they will meet up again when Squall heads off on his own. The feather later helps lead Squall and Zidane to find Bartz once he is captured, at which point Squall returns the feather to him. After Bartz defeats Exdeath the chocobo feather transforms into his crystal. Additionally, a chocobo's cry is heard at the beginning of Bartz's EX Burst, along with chocobo tracks walking across the screen. de:Boko es:Boko Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy V Non-Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy VIII Characters Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Characters Category:Animals Category:Chocobo